Everytime We Touch:
by ChuteLittleBunny
Summary: Yuki's best friend, Kurochi Cross, is a prefect in Cross Academy. Her past is somehow linked to Kaname and Yuki, as is Haru, an orphaned vampire. The two get closer to Kaname and Zero. Who will they choose? KanamexOC, ZeroxOC *Haru shows up later on*
1. Anxiety: Ch 1

**CLB - **Hey! This is Elle making a fanfiction!

**Zero -** Why does the OC have to fall in love with me and that stupid vampire?

**Yuki -** Oh come on, Zero! It's for more drama!

**Kaname -** Fine, but I'll win in the end.

**CLB - **We'll see about that. Anyway, story start!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Information_

**Name -** Kurochi Cross

**Species -** Unknown

**Age -** Also Unknown

**Height -** 5'0

**Appearance -**

**Class/Prefect/Student -** Day Class/Prefect

**NOTE -** She always carries a stuffed panda with her. When you take it away, she tends to be very destructive. It is unknown of the reason why. She is also the adopted daughter of the Headmaster. She sleeps in the same room as Yuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**:.[Anxiety].:**

5 years ago

It was snowing. The ground, pure white and the sky so gray. A little girl was sobbing in the middle of the cold. She was filled with bruises. She was confused and cold. A figure came up to her and she looked up.

"Little girl... Why are you crying? Why are you here?" the boy asked.

"B-because... I'm so lonely and I'm lost..." she answered. A girl came up from behind the boy.

"H-hi... My name is Y-Yuki Cross... What's y-your name?" Yuki stuttered.

"I-I don't have one..." the little girl replied.

"Well... Let's give you one then. What about..." the boy began, "Kurochi?"

Present

"Kurochi-chan!! It's time to get up!" Yuki called. Kurochi rolled over her bed and ended up on the ground, making a large THUMP sound. Yuki barged in the room, worried.

"Chi-chan... Be more careful! Come on, get ready for school!" Yuki insisted, dragging Chi in front of the closet. Chi got up and got ready for school while Yuki left the room to wake up Zero.

After Class

"Okay guys! Back up!" Chi commanded. The fangirls wouldn't follow. Yuki and Chi tried pushing them away, but they pushed back and they both ended up on the floor.

"Where's Zero?" Yuki questioned. Chi shrugged. Suddenly, the cursed gates opened. The fangirls yelled even louder.

"BACK OFF, NOW!!!!" a person roared. The fangirls backed off, scared. It was Zero. Chi resisted the urge to try and kill Zero.

"Zero!! Where on Earth were you?!" Chi scolded, holding back a flurry of fists. Zero ignored her, hoping that she would soon shut up. Chi eventually did, since the fangirls pushed Yuki so hard she fell. Once Chi noticed this, she dashed over to Yuki.

"Yuki, Yuki!! Are you okay? Want me to take you to the Nurse's Office?" Chi asked.

"No, no! It's only a little push! I'll be alright! Come on! We have to protect the Night Class students as much as we can!" Yuki insisted. Chi looked worried, however. Since Yuki never did want anybody to worry about her.

"Alright... Just... Be careful okay? Those fangirls are vicious!" Chi joked. Yuki giggled a little bit.

Night – 7:00 PM

Zero, Yuki, and Kurochi were patrolling. They were currently observing the area on the school roof.

"It seems quiet today... Do you think Zero scared them off?" Yuki questioned.

"If he did, then that's just great! We don't have to patrol then, I mean, they really are the most annoying people I've ever met," Chi said. Suddenly, the three heard an ear piercing scream.

"What was that?!" Yuki explained. The three immediately ran to the source. They found Hanabusa Aidou sucking a girl's blood. Zero immediately pointed his gun on Aidou's head. Aidou stopped.

"Don't be so rough, Zero. I'm just having a little fun," Aidou pouted. Zero scowled in disgust.

"You call this fun? That's just plain sick," Zero insulted. Akatsuki Kain grabbed Zero's wrist and held it up, making it harder for Zero to shoot Aidou. Also giving Aidou the chance to attack Zero. Chi blocked Aidou's attack, but created a small cut on her finger.

"Shoot! It's bleeding!!" Chi grimaced. Yuki immediately ran over to Chi, but Aidou made it first.

"The smell of your blood is so... Tempting... Even more than Yuki's..." Aidou mumbled.

"Aidou! Let go of Chi!!!" Yuki begged, "Please!" Suddenly, Kaname made an appearance.

"Aidou, let go of Yuki's friend," he commanded. Aidou did as he was told, and Yuki hugged Chi, trying to comfort her. Kain let go of Zero's wrist, and Zero just glared at Kaname.

"I'm so sorry for giving you the scare, you two. Don't worry, I won't let Aidou do it again," Kaname reassured, glaring at Aidou.

"S-sorry..." Aidou apologized. Kaname lead Aidou and Kain back into the Moon Dorm. Chi sat there, traumatized. Yuki squeezed Chi's hand.

"It's okay, not all vampires are like that," Yuki comforted. Chi's finger was still bleeding. Zero approached her.

"Zero? Did you want to say something too?" Yuki asked.

"N-no... It's just that the smell is so strong..." Zero whispered.

"I guess I have to be careful not to get cuts anymore," Chi breathed.

The next day – In Class

"It's Valentines Day today!! Here's your chocolate, Yuki, Zero!" Chi hollered, giving the two prefects their chocolate.

"Oh! Chi! Here's your chocolate! I left the Headmaster our chocolate too!" Yuki said. Chi gave Yuki a sly grin.

"W-what?" Yuki stuttered.

"So, you finally going to confess to Kaname today?" Chi posed, giving Yuki a wink.

"Y-yeah..." Yuki answered, blushing.

"Aww!! I'll help you! I'll be there with you all the way!" Chi comforted.

"R-really?" Yuki asked.

"OF COURSE~!" Chi responded, hugging Yuki.

Later on that day – Night – Headmaster's Office

"Yuki! Kurochi!! Come here!" the Headmaster called. Yuki and Chi did as they were told.

"Try on these dresses you two!" he insisted.

Appearance -

"Yuki!! You look so cute!!!!!!" Chi complemented.

"Me? Look at yourself! You're so beautiful!!" Yuki said. The two girls giggled and stared at the Headmaster in confusion.

"Wait... Why do we have to wear this?" Chi asked.

"Since you two will be attending the Valentines Day Dance!!" the Headmaster exclaimed. "Even Zero will be going!" And, as if on cue, Zero walked in the room wearing a black tuxedo with a pink rose as a brooch.

"Woah! Are you sure this is Zero?" Chi teased. Zero rolled his eyes and headed for the door. Yuki and Chi laughed.

At the dance

"Okay! Yuki! Are you ready?!" Chi exclaimed. Yuki shook her head and Chi sighed.

"Hmm... Then I guess I'll have to give him the chocolate, but he might think it's from me," Chi asserted. Yuki perked up.

"N-no!! I'll give it to him myself!! You don't even have to go with me! I can do it!" Yuki shouted, excited. Chi smiled to herself.

_She's growing up to be a fine woman. If she can do this without me..._

Chi saw Zero around the corner and decided to talk to him, since she had nothing to do. As she was approaching, Zero slightly blushed.

_Is that Chi? Why she coming here? What am I going to say? Do I look okay?_

Thoughts squirmed Zero's mind as the girl approached. Once there, the lights went off. The spotlight was on the stage.

"It's time for the Random Dance! This event is where three girls will dance with two different people that are randomized! It will always be a boy. Now, let's see who the lucky girls are!" the announcer announced, "Yuki Cross, Kurochi Cross, and Sakurako Namida! (Not a real character.)"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kay guys, I have to end it here! Stay tuned! Review it please!


	2. Contempt: Ch 2

**CLB –** YES! YES! I finally made a new chapter!

**Zero – **Don't be so hyped up, it's annoying me.

**Yuki –** Zero... Don't be so harsh!

**Kaname – **The last one didn't have a disclaimer, shame. I'll say it today. CLB does not own Vampire Knight at all. She only owns the OC.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:.[Contempt].:

"Okay! So... This is how we'll pick! You guys will pick a ticket out of the hat. It will say either "Day Class" or "Night Class", which means you pick one person from that class. You pick three times. Ready? Let's start with Sakurako Namida!" the announcer exclaimed. Sakurako Namida picked got two Night Class student tickets. She squealed with joy. Chi could already guess who she would want to pick, since she was one of the loudest, most ignorant fans of the Night Class.

"I pick... Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain! KYAAA!!!!" she wailed. Zero grimaced. Not only did he hear this while on prefect duty, now he has to hear this while he's at the dance. Plus, she has a microphone. Sakurako jumped up and down and gave Aidou and Kain her hug of doom.

"Now, Yuki Cross! It's your turn!" the announcer hollered. Yuki picked out two Day class student tickets. Chi felt sorry for Yuki, since she probably wanted to dance with Kaname.

"I pick... Kurochi Cross and Zero Kiryuu! You never said that the person couldn't be a girl," Yuki asserted.

"Okay then... Well, do you agree, Kurochi-chan?" the announcer questioned. Chi nodded her head.

"Well, then you'll have to pick out one ticket," the announcer stated. She followed his instructions and got a Night Class student ticket. An idea popped into her head. Chi walked toward Yuki.

"I'll pick Kaname and we can switch partners for the final dance," Chi whispered softly in her ear. Yuki nodded and smiled.

"I pick Kaname Kuran," Kurochi declared. Zero was about to dash out the ballroom and scream. Chi smiled lightly.

_Zero... The wheels of the future are already turning. There's no way out of it. Once the dance ends, I can only tell what will happen then._

A few minutes later, it was time to dance. First, Yuki and Chi danced with each other, glad that they were able to as well. Sakurako Namida was dancing with Kain. By the look of his face, it seems like he wants to make a grave for the girl. Every single time that Sakurako stepped on Kain's foot accidentally, she would shriek very loudly, ruining the atmosphere. Once the first dance ended, it was time for Chi's dance with Kaname, Yuki's long-time crush. Kind of sounds weird, doesn't it? Chi curtsied while Kaname bowed. Then, they began to dance.

"Kurochi-san, it seems like you know what you're doing," Kaname said, "or better yet, you know what's going to happen." Chi had a perplexed face on, pretending to have no idea of what just happened.

"You seem to be aware of your past, now, at least. I wonder why," Kaname mumbled. Chi's face turned dead serious. The atmosphere became more tense. The two danced more fiercely, making it more into a competition rather then just a dance.

"I am well aware of my past, Kuran-san," Chi hissed, "That's because of some frequent, but well hidden, outbursts."

"So, are you aware of what I'm going to ask you now?" Kaname asked.

_Of course I know, Kuran-san..._

"You were going to ask me to come to your room after the dance is over, correct?" Chi posed. Kaname chuckled.

"My, you're correct," Kaname droned. Chi smiled.

_Someone is hiding something..._

"And what do you mean by outbursts?" Kaname interrogated. Their dancing got even more fierce.

"We'll talk about it later," Chi retorted, making a dramatic finish in their dance. The audience clapped loudly. Chi glared at Kaname, and Kaname did the same to her. A few minutes later, it was time for the final dance. Unfortunately, Zero didn't want to dance with Chi, probably because he was too nervous. So, Chi decided to sit down near the punch bowl, and Zero sat next to her.

"I'm s-sorry," Zero apologized, "Sorry I declined your offer." Chi was surprised to hear this. She was even more surprised when she heard Zero stutter. Chi smiled, hugging Zero.

"It's alright!" Chi said, accepting the apology. Zero slightly blushed.

"If you want, we can dance now..." Zero offered. Chi made a somewhat sad face.

"There's only five minutes left, the wheels of the future are starting to turn... I have... No time right now," Chi muttered, "You have to stay out of my way... Let the wheels turn freely, don't stop it." Zero raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?" Zero questioned.

"I'm trying to say that you have to stay clear of me for a while..." Chi mumbled. Zero's face turned from a perplexed look, to a blank stare. Chi noticed Kaname and Yuki finishing the dance and headed for the door, waiting for Kaname. A few moments later, Kaname came out the door, grabbing Chi's hand vigorously.

Kaname took Chi to his room and pinned her to the wall as soon as they got there. Kaname stared at Chi with a horrifying glare. Chi tried to avert her gaze.

"What do you want?" Chi hissed, glaring back at Kaname.

"Tell me. What do you mean by "outbursts"?" Kaname questioned.

"I'll tell you when you get off of me," Chi retorted. Kaname sighed at let her sit on his bed while he was left walking around the room.

"Well? Tell me!" Kaname persisted, glaring at Chi. Chi, once again, avoided Kaname's cold gaze.

"You see..." Chi began, "I've had these strange dreams. They were filled with blood. All of them. When I smelled Yuki's blood for the very first time... I had a temptation to lick it off. This panda... It helps me tame those feelings. A little girl in my dreams received the same panda I had from who I presumed was her mother. Which looked a lot like Yuki... Which was the strange thing."

"...Continue..." Kaname mumbled.

"So..." Chi continued, "I kept having these dreams and decided to put them together to figure out why I found myself in a graveyard five years ago. So, I think that-"

"Stop right there," Kaname interrupted. Chi gave him a perplexed look.

"I thought you wanted to know," Chi mumbled.

_It's time... The wheel is set in place, once the clock strikes midnight..._

After a few minutes of pure silence, which seemed like hours, it was finally midnight. Chi's eyes changed from a dark brown, to a deep crimson.

_It's time to show him what I mean by... "Outbursts"._

* * *

**CLB – **Okay! To be continued! RxR please! ^_^


	3. Anguish: Ch 3

**CLB –** Well, I don't know if you were waiting for it, but... Here's the new chapter!

**Zero –** You're irritating my EARS!

**Yuki –** If you keep complaining, she might make you die or something.

**Kaname –** That would suit me just fine. Ah, yes, the disclaimer. CLB does not own Vampire Knight in any way. She only owns the OC.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Recap* - **_It's time... The wheel is set in place, once the clock strikes midnight..._

After a few minutes of pure silence, which seemed like hours, it was finally midnight. Chi's eyes changed from a dark brown, to a deep crimson.

_It's time to show him what I mean by... "Outbursts"._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**.:[Anguish]:.**

Kaname noticed Chi's eyes change color. Chi slowly walked toward Kaname, leaving her stuffed panda on the ground. Kaname's eyes widened, but not wide enough for people to notice.

"_The panda... Looks a lot like the panda my mother gave this little girl... But she said... "A little girl in my dreams received the same panda I had from who I presumed was her mother." She even said that that woman looked a lot like Yuki... What does this all mean?_" Kaname thought.

"Kuran-san... Do you want me to tell you?" Chi questioned, getting closer and closer to Kaname. A menacing smile is placed on her face as she moves closer.

_I never thought that this girl would have a dark side..._

"I'll take that as a yes," Chi began, "I'll tell you from the start." Chi finally was standing right in front of Kaname.

"My mother gave birth to me and decided that I will be the one that's protected. She met with me in the graveyard everyday, while I was stuck sleeping in a grave while she wasn't there," Chi continued, "Then, I met this young boy and girl. Which looked a lot like you and Yuki. Mother took me there because she had to get something and we were going somewhere. She gave me a stuffed panda... Filled with love. Then, blood filled the room. I was running from some kind of man. Then, it was all a blur. The next thing I saw was a snowy, but bloody area."

"_Is she Mom's child? But I never knew she gave birth to another... There's... Only one way to figure out," _Kaname wondered.

Kaname got closer and closer to Chi's neck.

_The wheel of fortune is now rolling... Zero... I can't turn back now..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_While Chi was in Kaname's room, Yuki and Zero were searching everywhere for Chi. With the Headmaster's permission, of course._

"Where's Chi?! Oh... Where did she run off to?!" Yuki cried. Zero looked at the ground.

"_What on Earth does she mean by, "The wheels of future are starting to turn."?"_ Zero wondered, trying his best to try and keep track of Yuki. Yuki stopped walking, causing Zero to bump into her.

"Why does the atmosphere feel so eerie?" Yuki mumbled.

"I can smell blood... It's pretty strong, too," Zero murmured. Suddenly, Zero's eyes widen.

"_It smells like... Chi's blood... What on Earth is she doing...?"_ Zero thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kaname and Kurochi were now sitting on the bed while Zero and Yuki were left to wonder of the eerie atmosphere. After Kaname sucked Chi's blood and transfered his blood to her, the two end up sitting on the bed. Chi was shocked and somewhat traumatized._

"The pieces of the puzzle all fit... You are... My..." Chi mumbled, "My... Big brother..." Chi began to cry and Kaname hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her.

"_There was always something weird about her... I didn't even know that she was my sister... Why didn't Mother tell me this?" _Kaname wondered.

"Wait here, I have to ask the Headmaster to move you to the Night Class," Kaname said, patting Chi's head.

_The wheels are turning... There's no way to stop it now... Not even you, Zero..._

The next day, Kurochi had to go to the Night Class. She talked with the Headmaster about this situation.

"Headmaster, can I still be a prefect?" Chi asked.

"No... I'm afraid not. Since Yuki and Zero protect the Night Class students from the raging girls, and you're a Night Class student, so..." the Headmaster explained. Chi sighs.

"This was pretty unexpected though, not even Kaname knew that you were his sister," the Headmaster breathed, "Anyway, here's your uniform. All you have to do is follow Kaname, all of your classes are with him." Chi nodded and took the uniform. Suddenly, Yuki barged into the room and hugged Chi to death. Chi smiles with delight.

"Yuki!! I'm sorry if you were worried yesterday... I just had some errands," Chi lied.

"Oh... I was so worried!! Tell me when you do something okay?" Yuki cried. Chi nods her head, hugging Yuki tightly.

_Nee-chan... Please remember soon._

Yuki noticed Chi holding Night Class uniform.

"Wait... Why are you holding that uniform? Are you transferring classes?" Yuki interrogated. Chi looked away in guilt.

"I'm sorry Yuki... But, the truth is... That... I've been having these problems, so I switched over to the Night Class so you can be safe, just in case it's something very dangerous..." Chi explained.

"O-oh... Well, I-I'll be..." Yuki started to say, tears running down her eyes, "I-I'll check on you sometimes okay? You stay a-away f-from A-Aidou!!" Yuki cried, tears overflowing. Chi hugged Yuki tightly.

"Yuki... I'll miss you too..." Chi mumbled, "I'll make sure that I'll visit you anytime that I can." Zero walked into the room.

"What's going on over here?" Zero droned. Chi pulled away from Yuki and tightly hugged Zero.

"Zero... I'm so sorry..." Chi whispered in his ear before pulling away from him. Chi turned to the Headmaster.

"Please... Tell them... I have to go," Chi mumbled, leaving the room. The Headmaster nodded.

"Tell us what?" Zero questioned.

"You see..." the Headmaster continued, "Chi is Kaname's little sister... A pureblood vampire... I can't get deeper than that, but she's transferring classes." Yuki fell to the ground and sobbed silently. Zero stood there, eyes filled with anger and shock.

_...She's a vampire? But... Kurochi is way better than that "big brother" of hers... Why must this happen?_

The Headmaster patted Zero's back and hugged Yuki tightly.

A few hours later, it was finally time for class. Chi was ready for her first day of Night Class. She followed Kaname out of the room, squeezing his hand for support.

"You'll be fine... I'll protect you," Kaname reassured, patting her head. Chi, however, hugged Kaname's arm. The Night Class soon left the Moon Dorm and walked through the gate.

"Oh my God!! Who's that new girl? Is that Kaname's girlfriend? She's so adorable~!" the girls chorused. Zero and Yuki stared at Chi walking through the way. Chi stared at them while she was walking too, eyes filled with worry and sorrow. Kaname glanced at Chi a few times, watching over her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CLB –** I have to end it here folks! Tune in for next time! RxR, dearies.


	4. Sorrow: Ch 4

**CLB –** Oh my God! I'm so sorry for the long wait!! I needed some inspiration.

**Zero –** We're all sorry.

**Yuki – **Anyway, we're going to do a timeskip! Because CLB over here just found a good way to make it up to you. This shall be our season two for Vampire Knight! Since we already passed the introductions.

**Kaname –** We're going to start with page 30 of Chapter 46, Enemies. Yes, we're going by the manga. Sorry if it wasn't what you had expected. But, I suggest you catch up if you hadn't already. We might use some dialogue from the manga as well, but even then, CLB does not own Vampire Knight in any way. She only owns the OC.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**.:{Sorrow}:.**

"Go Yuki... Go next to... The man who can spend eternity with you," Zero began, "...But the next time we meet... I will kill you, Yuki..." Yuki stared at Zero with her kind and unwavering eyes.

"Well then, in that case... I will keep running away from you, Zero," Yuki said, "So that you will have a reason to live... By still having enemies to go after..." After that was spoken, the two went off their separate ways. Kurochi, Yuki's little sister, was standing behind the tree this whole time, even though Yuki told her to leave from the battle scene. Chi approached the suffering Yuki, but stopped after her first two steps.

"You said you were fine that way, Zero..." Yuki mumbled, "Is that really true...? Zero...?" Yuki soon began sobbing.

"I don-... Don't want to be... En... Enemies with you..." Yuki whimpered, "Was there no... No solution other than this one...?" Chi ran up behind Yuki and hugged her, tears running down her eyes, her fists tightened.

"Zero _kissed_ you didn't he!?" Chi cried, "He _loves _you!!" Yuki turned around and stared at Chi with awe. Chi let go of Yuki. Her eyes were closed and her head was down, trying to hide the overflowing tears. Her fists were still tightened.

"That was it all along..." Yuki sobbed, "I'm not the right person... I'm sorry Zero..." Chi fell to her knees.

"What...? Because you're a vampire?" Chi breathed, "The... The vampire _isn't _the real you!!! You might be a vampire... But you don't have to act this way!!"

"Ever since I was born, I've been taking my lifeforce from Kaname as the most simple and natural thing... This is who I am," Yuki muttered, "That won't change... Neither will the future..."

"_I will cover and hide the part of my heart that wants to cry and scream."_ Yuki thought.

Chi stood up and slapped Yuki. Chi's face turned serious, her hair flowing in the wind. Yuki stared at Chi with fear in her eyes.

"...Don't you _ever_ think of that, Yuki," Chi hissed, "I've been like that for most of my life... Have you ever thought of that? I never knew my past either, you know. And I still don't. Do you think I have a great life?"

"But... You do!" Yuki cried, "You don't have to be enemies with your best friend!! You don't have to be so depressed over your past!!" Chi tightened her fists even more.

"**I've been like this all of my life, even now!!**" Chi yelled, "I guess I just hid it that well... Well guess what? **It didn't help me at all!! It only made me suffer even more! Hiding all of those emotions, letting them pile up... It's not healthy!! I should know that!!**" Chi wiped her tears away and walked away, tears still coming down from her eyes.

_Yuki... I'm so sorry for that... But don't think such foolish things... You're a beautiful and intelligent person... Don't darken your heart like I did. Once I did it, I couldn't turn back... My heart is almost falling into pieces... I want you to shine... Even if it means giving my life away... For me, my life is worth nothing... I want to make it worth something by making you shine..._

Yuki soon followed Chi after she was out of her range of sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki was right behind Chi and was following her to wherever she was going to. Chi soon stopped, making Yuki bump into her.

"Are you... Angry at me?" Yuki mumbled. Chi turned around and hugged Yuki.

"No... I'm sorry for scolding you earlier..." Chi began, "you really shouldn't think of these things... Don't darken your heart... Please..."

"I'm sorry... I have decided..." Yuki sobbed. Chi wiped the tears off of her face.

"I'll be with you all the way... Tell me your feelings if you can't tell it to anyone else..." Chi offered. Yuki hugged Chi back.

"Thank you..." Yuki whispered into her ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two vampires were in their room, looking at the objects that have been included with their past, trying to escape the present to be able to remember the sweet and joyous days of the past. Then, Yuki found the rose that Kaname had given her.

"_I saw a rose that only blooms every ten years... The next time it blooms, I'll have it solidified in resin for you..." _Yuki remembered, smiling at the thought.

Yuki held the rose in her hands and gazed at its beauty for a few seconds. She then left the room, the solidified rose in her hands. Chi remained in the room and found her stuffed panda. She stared at it for a few seconds.

"Do you... Want to come with me?" Chi asked the stuffed animal. She turned the stuffed panda into a marionette and made it nod its head. Chi smiled and placed the panda inside a bag before taking her leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chi and Yuki walked together once again, Chi hugging Yuki's arm. They then found Kaname surrounded by the other Night Class students. Kaname was talking with them about the Council of Elders, which no longer exists in the world. Kaname sensed Chi and Yuki's presence and glanced at them. Yuki approached Kaname and hugged him from behind. Chi remained there, petrified, since she had nothing to do or say.

"Oniisama... Thank you... For still remembering the promise you made me..." Yuki mumbled, "Thank you..." Kaname smiled lightly.

"Well... The council was sure hateful, but..." Yagari began, "Even if those were just appearances of public order, the council was still the institution keeping things from turning into chaos. Without them, unnecessary conflicts will arise one after another, from now on. And it's all your fault, you-"

"Ruka!" Akatsuki said, stopping Ruka from doing anything outrageous.

"Yagari-sensei...!" Yuki stood in front of Kaname, arms out, attempting to protect him. Chi stood there. Finally, she started to move toward the scene.

"Kaname-san did it so that the precious future ahead wouldn't be destroyed and lost... As it would otherwise had been, eaten away by their greedy hunger," Chi muttered. Kaname looked over at Chi with surprise, as if she had just spoken his mind.

"Yes... and I do intend to take responsibility for my acts," Kaname said, "I worked hard for this moment to come."

"Responsibility... What..." Yagari began.

"Let's go, Yuki, Kurochi... We can no longer remain here..." Kaname said, holding Yuki in his arms while Chi holds her sister's hand dearly, "Thank you, everybody..." And with that, the took their leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the three vampires were taking their leave, Chi noticed something in the corner of her eye, as did Yuki. It was the Headmaster, carrying Zero. Once Chi saw this, she looked away, and walked ahead, not wanting Kaname or Yuki to see the tears coming out of her eyes, while Yuki still stared at Zero.

_Zero... I'm... Finally taking my leave... I'll miss you ever so dearly... My beloved... Why must I join these two? I have done nothing but stand in the outside of the scene. Kaname... Why do I have to leave Zero too?_

"Kurochi... Yuki..." Kaname mumbled, staring at Yuki for a few seconds before walking once again.

"_They're both slipping away from me... I had always expected Yuki, but...Why does Chi have to do this to me too...? I might seem like I care for Yuki more... But I truly do love you... Kurochi..." _Kaname thought as he was walking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CLB – **I am **truly** sorry for leaving you in that horrid cliffhanger for a few weeks... I'm so, so, sorry!! I hope this was enough to make it up!!

**Kaname –** We promise that CLB will do better in writing every week.

**Yuki – **We're so sorry!

**Zero –** Again...


	5. The Man Who Cared : Ch 5

**CLB – **Yes!! New chapter! Thank you Lord!!

**Zero –** Why must I hear your voice AGAIN?!

**Yuuki – **Lighten up Zero! Oh, and we're going to start the story off at page six in the manga!

**Kaname – **Must he always be a bad-mouthed imbecile? Anyway, the disclaimer. CLB does not own Vampire Knight in anyway. She only owns the OCs. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Please remember that some parts of the dialogue may have been edited to fit the fanfiction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**.:{The Man Who Cared}:.**

"Do you think you can just go and say, "I hate you." to Kaname-sama?!" Ruka scolded, blushing.

"Shut up, dumb Ruka!" Aidou yelled, "So you think we absolutely have to go and **love** those "great" purebloods?! Those jerks act all gentle, but deep in side, they're the worst!!"

"Oh really?! As if you knew a bad side of Kaname-sama at all, to speak like that!!" Ruka yelled, "And I never told you to **love** anyone!!" Kaname reluctantly walks near the two, afraid that if he speaks, the situation will get worse.

"...Ah, uhm..." Kaname mumbled. Aidou, Ruka, Kain, and a little girl turn around. (Just in case you didn't read the chapter yet, that girl isn't with the three others.) Ruka blushes lightly and gasps.

"Please don't hold it against Hanabusa-kun..." Kaname said, "All he did was say his opinion clearly. I think it's good to do so." Kaname offers his hand to help Aidou stand up.

"Can you stand?" Kaname questions politely. Aidou, being stubborn, just stands up, not even turning down Kaname's offer with a polite response. Even so, Kaname smiles lightly. The girl frowns at Aidou's inappropriate behavior.

"What is it Haru? Do you really think I need **his** help to stand up?!" Aidou growled.

"Whatever you say... You did need help though, right?" the girl, Haru, retorted. Aidou made a face at her. There were a few seconds of silence. Kain is tempted to say something to Kaname, but is afraid. Kaname notices, however, and he asks,

"...What is it?"

"Well, uhm... Would you like to play in the sandbo-" Kain pauses, "...Err, I mean, want to participate in our group research on sand resistance?"

"**Wait a minute, Akatsuki!!**" Ruka exclaimed, "**Are you suggesting Kaname-sama would get his hands dirty with such a game...?!"**

"**Yeah, wait Akatsuki!!**" Aidou yelled, "**This guy doesn't need to be part of our research group!!**"

"How dare you call him "this guy"?!" Ruka scolded. Haru began to play with her stuffed panda bear. Kaname thought for a few seconds and then said,

"...It does look fun. Can I really play with you?"

Kaname was smiling as he said so. Leaving a shocked Aidou, a speechless Ruka, and a surprised Kain. Haru looked up, but had an emotionless face, not really caring about the event. She again paid attention to her stuffed bear. Kaname walked on the sand.

"Oh, the feeling of the sand crunching under my feet..." Kaname mumbled, "...It's so nostalgic..." Kaname looked at the ground for a few seconds before holding his head.

"...Wait, nos...tal...gic?" Kaname whispered, beginning to get slightly dizzy. Kurochi looked up and approached Kaname.

"Do you have a headache?" Haru asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Come, Kaname-sama," his butler informed, "It is time to leave, sir." The butler followed Kaname as they walked away from the four children.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Come to think of it... That was the first and last time we saw the dorm president as a normal child. That was also the last time we saw Haru. Sure, we saw her three times before. But the next time we met the two again was a few years later._

"Oh, the poor child..." a person said, "What a heartbreaking tragedy..."

"We can't begin to comprehend how it must feel for purebloods, to live far too long, to the point of growing tired and deciding to end their own life," the adults gossiped, "To the point of killing themselves all of a sudden, not even caring if they're leaving behind a small child!"

"Same goes to that little girl's parents! We don't even know if she's a pureblood or what! She has the atmosphere, but we aren't quite sure, now are we?" a woman chattered, "Now she lives with her adopted parents." Ruka was watching all of the people from a distance, her eyes filled with sorrow. She is accompanied by Kain.

"I never expected I'd end up hearing a requiem playing at the first ball I got to attend," Ruka murmured.

"Ruka... Why don't you go see Kaname-sama?" Kain said, "Hanabusa went a moment ago, all nervous..."

"I really...don't know what to tell him..." Ruka mumbled.

"What can I tell him after he's been told over and over so many empty words of reassurance..." Ruka began, "...By those adults who don't mean any of what they tell him... And also that poor Haru is probably willing to kill herself by now..." Kain and Ruka turns around, noticing the presence behind them. It was Kaname, eating blood tablets and Haru playing with her stuffed panda.

"Would you two maybe..." Kaname mumbled, "Please stay near us for a little bit...?"

"Kaname... sama..." Kain muttered, almost speechless.

"Ah, uhm..." Ruka began to say, still a little shocked, "It's... it's been a while, hasn't it?" Kaname chews on his blood tablet and Haru continued to play with her stuffed panda.

"There's no need to tell me anything, by the way, your feelings are by far enough," Kaname said, "I thank you for it, Miss Souen."

"I also thank you for your words of concern, but please don't worry, I have no intention of suicide," Haru reassured with a smile.

"You don't have to take those blood tablets..." Kain informed, "I heard _they_ had readied "sacrifices" for you to console yourself of your pain with their blood." Kaname put a few blood tablets in the center of his palm.

"I'm taking these so that I don't end up killing them by accident. After all, they're frail humans..." Kaname asserted as he swallowed the tablets. Haru looked at Kaname with disappointment.

"So the council brought humans who wished to be turned into vampires...?" Kain said, "You wish to go through with it, so can't you tell them you refuse the sacrifices...?"

"...Yes, can't you...?" Ruka asked.

"Thank you..." Kaname reassured, "I feel a little better thanks yo your company, actually. But don't worry about me. I'm perfectly content with the council's kind attentions to me." Haru looked at the window while holding her panda in her arms, as if she's trying to ignore Kaname, signaling that she's ashamed by his words.

"...Or at least..." Kaname mumbled, "...That's what would be best for me to let them believe. For now... At least..." Kaname walks away and Haru follows him, having nothing to do.

"Kaname-sama...!" Ruka called, "Ah, err... Kaname-sama, I..."

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot to ask that..." Kaname began, "Are you two... My foes... Or my friends?" Ruka and Kain have a shocked look on their face. Kaname chuckles lightly and Haru tries her best to hide a smirk on her face. The reactions of the two made her want to giggle a little for some reason.

"I'm nothing but a liar and an untrustworthy person anyway," Kaname said, "You needn't answer me seriously, you could just say you're on my side without meaning it." Ruka and Kain stared at him with worry as he said this. Kaname swallows his pills once again and Ruka and Kain became speechless once again. Haru slowly patted her stuffed animal's head.

"Bye," Kaname droned. Haru looked at Ruka and Kain. Then at Kaname, who's almost out of her sight. She quickly went after Kaname as if she was a lost puppy.

"This is the first time I ever saw a vampire downing so many tablets like they've gone silly or something..." Kain breathed.

"...It's not like it tastes nice at all either... I wonder if he was very hungry... Maybe...?" Ruka said, "Hey, wait a second, Akatsuki!! Watch how you talk about him!!" Akatsuki had a guilty face.

"To be suffering from "hunger" that badly..." Ruka breathed, "...It's not normal."

"He might have been in shock after his parents' death and have spent a long while unable to take any food... I mean... It could be like that," Kain posed, "I... I would..."

"...I would have given him my blood if he was okay with it..." Ruka avowed, "He doesn't have to go for them." Kain looks at Ruka worriedly and Ruka continues to blush.

"Ah, it's not what it sounds like!! I have no ulterior motives like becoming someone special for a pureblood or anything like that!!" Ruka exclaimed flustered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_For now... At least."_

_As we remembered the sound of those worrisome words... A few years later, we ended up all getting together in the Night Class... Haru was nowhere to be found. It was considered that she committed suicide after the party. In her room, blood was splattered every where and there was a knife on the table. It is rumored that the body on the floor was Haru's, but they never even tried to touch the body, it was a very bloody sight. The blood was alluring, the temptation they had to drink it was high, so they didn't want to touch the body, or they'll be even more tempted to lick the blood. And then... As we gathered to form the Night Class... Ruka unintentionally got what she'd mentioned she wished back at the party._

"Look, Ruka... This child... Until not so long ago, she walked around unsteadily and stumbled on her words... Truly like a chick bumbling cutely around..." Kaname began, "And then, in what felt like just a moment... The human body grows up so suddenly, doesn't it...?"

"Kaname-sama..." Ruka trailed off, "Kaname-sama, everybody is in a fully because you brought this girl to your room."

"Yes... Until now, she was like a chick who looked so delicate that she might die if I were to do so much as..." Kaname mumbled, "...Very lightly brush her with my fangs... Yuuki..." Kaname stares at Yuuki for a long moment.

"_There was a lot of blood in the snow, however... More than there was supposed to be... It couldn't have came from Yuuki... Could there have been another lost child wandering out there...?" _Kaname wondered.

"Kaname-sama... I take responsibility to bring her back safely to the Chairman's place, you just have to hand her over to me," Ruka droned.

"I'd only meant to watch her protectively from agar as much as possible, but..." Kaname paused. Kaname licks Yuki's neck. Ruka, shocked, immediately holds Kaname back.

"Kaname-sama...!!" Ruka exclaimed, "Do you intend to turn this child into a vampire?! You seem to have been protecting her for so long...! Are you sure you want to do this...?!" Ruka paused for a long moment.

"I don't know much about the situation, but..." Ruka began, "There's only one thing I understand so painfully well... Kaname-sama... All this time, you starved for this girl's blood, weren't you...?" Ruka stared at Kaname, her eyes filled with pain. Kaname looks down, trying to hide his guilt.

"Right now, if it might appease your hunger even a tiny little bit... Please take my blood," Ruka offered. Kaname bites Ruka, accepting her offer. Kain was standing outside his door, closing his eyes in disappointment. Suddenly, the door slammed open, Kain looked up to see Yuuki, dashing down the hall. Kain sighed and Kaname walked out the door, carrying Ruka.

"...Kaname-sama..." Kain breathed.

"...I did... Something unfair to Ruka..." Kaname mumbled.

"...No, you didn't," Kain said. "This is what Ruka wished for. Even if she could not partake of your blood in return, she still wished to give you hers." Kaname gently handed Ruka over to Kain, who began to walk down the hall. He stopped in his tracks.

"I don't mean to say... That I want you to reciprocate her feelings, Kaname-sama, but..." Kain informed, "...If in the future, you end up causing her unhappiness... **Then I will not forgive you.**"

"That's fine..." Kaname said, scratching the window. Kain continued to walk down the hall.

"It's fine for you to not forgive me in such a case..." Kaname mumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"...You're an idiot, you know...?" Kain mumbled, curling Ruka's beautiful hair. "And so am I..." Kain kisses Ruka's forehead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Even though we both know that our loved one will never so much as look our way... We can't erase that small something that continues to hope in vain. And then, after so many worries and considerations..._

"Yep, yep! We just can't leave Kaname-sama to his own devices," Ruka said, "Don't you also get the feeling he wouldn't be okay...? Aidou, confused, is left speechless.

"Don't you feel the same, Akatsuki?" Ruka asked.

"Well... I think I also understand that feeling you're talking about," Kain agreed.

"Wait a moment, Ruka..." Aidou began, "hasn't the council also... Used exactly those types of excuses over and over to surround Kaname-sama and try to make him behave exactly as they wanted him to...?" Ruka thought for a moment and then said,

"But we're different from the council... I can't explain it well, but... I just feel like it would be wonderful... If Kaname-sama could consider us as his close friends."

"_As long as Ruka is happy, I'm okay." _

"_If Ruka believes in someone, I'll believe in him too..."_

_...After many worries and considerations... In the end... I want to be able to be like Ruka and believe in myself... I wonder if the day when I'll be able to walk my own path will ever come._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CLB –** Phew! I'm finally done with it! Well, this chapter is supposed to be about Kain, but I just made a little bit of adjustments to, you know, make you wonder about who the girl, Haru, is. And how she's connected to their past! Tell me your thoughts! Make sure to review~! And yes, I have to edit the summary. This is an unexpected OC! Haha!

**Yuuki –** And even though there will be no Vampire Knight in March, we promise to make it up to you. We'll write a chapter at least once every month, including March. We'll think of something, don't worry!

**Zero –** How long did it take you to proofread this, exactly?

**CLB -** … I have no idea.

**Kaname –** We hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Misery : Ch 6

**CLB –** Writer's block is evil. I can't make a lot of creative juices flow!

**Zero –** Then don't, stupid.

**Yuuki –** Zero!! She's trying her best!!

**Kaname –** CLB does not own Vampire Knight in any way. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. CLB only owns the OCs. Today, we shall not be using a manga chapter, since... There isn't supposed to be a new chapter this March.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**.:{Misery}:.**

"Haru! Come out of the closet right now!" a woman scolded. "You must come out immediately! You are scheduled for a play date with Kaname and his little sister Yuuki!"

"No! I don't like Yuuki!!" Haru sobbed. "She keeps tugging onto Kaname and I can't even play with him!"

"**Get out now and stop it with your stubborn attitude!**" a man bellowed.

"**No! I don't want to play with Yuuki!**" Haru yelled.

"**Go or we're selling you to another family!! We need to raise our friendship with them!!**" the man demanded. Haru rushed out of the closet. Her hair was messy and her nightgown had been soaked in what is supposedly her tears.

"**Get dressed now!**" the woman snapped. Haru nodded her head and reluctantly made her way to the set of clothes prepared for her on her bed. Haru, when finished, wore a knee-length black skirt with many ruffles and bows. The skirt was worn with a petticoat right under. Haru wore a black button down blouse with puff sleeves, lace, frills, and ribbons. She had black stockings on with doll-like shoes. She also wore a white tiny top hat and held a lace parasol. She also held a stuffed panda along with her.

The man drove Haru to Kaname's house. He held Haru's hand fiercely, making her wince slightly. Once they were at the doorstep, the man glared at Haru and scolded her for not smiling. So, Haru tried to smile her best and the door opened. Juri Kuran, Kaname's mother, was at the doorstep. She was wearing a simple brown turtleneck and black pants. Behind her was Kaname and Yuuki. Kaname was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. Yuuki was wearing a purple nightgown. The man pushed Haru forcefully, but not enough for others to notice. Kaname smiled at Haru and Yuuki was holding Kaname's arm. Yuuki was staring at Haru's panda, she wanted to play with it. Haru looked away from the two. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Juri opened the door to see a little girl with bistre-colored hair and auburn-colored eyes. She was wearing an outfit similar to Haru's. The only difference is that the blouse was white, as well as her stockings. Her ribbons were the color of magenta. Her parasol was made out of silk. Her tiny top hat was black. When she entered the room, Yuuki ran up to her and smiled at her lightly.

"M-my name is Y-Yuuki Kuran... What's y-yours?" Yuuki greeted. Haru scowled, jealous of the girl getting Yuuki's attention.

"_Why does Yuuki open up to **her** so easily and not to me?"_ Haru wondered.

"My name is Fuyuchi. I... will be staying here for a while," Fuyuchi muttered.

"Please be kind and sincere to her," Juri requested.

"Of course!" Yuuki agreed. Kaname smiled lightly at Yuuki's enthusiasm, nodded his head, and began to talk to Fuyuchi.

"My name is Haru, what's yours?" Haru greeted.

"F-fuyuchi..." the girl stuttered.

"_I can tell that she's shy, and that's about it. She's nothing special,"_ Haru thought, walking away from the girl. Kaname and Yuuki play with Fuyuchi, but she doesn't show any emotion whatsoever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weeks went by, and Fuyuchi remained in the Kuran residence. Haru was forced to visit them, despite her disapproval. One day, Fuyuchi went missing.

"Mom... Where did Fuyuchi go?" Yuuki questioned.

"Fuyuchi went back home with her parents," Juri answered.

"O-oh..." Yuuki said, sobbing. "B-but she promised me that we would be friends forever..."

"Yuuki... You two will always be friends. No matter how far apart you guys are from each other," Kaname comforted. Suddenly, the door flew open. Juri's eyes widened.

"Yuuki! Kaname! Run!!" Juri yelled, pushing the two children forward. The two did as they were told and ran. The three went down the basement, entered another room, and Juri locked it.

"I-I have to erase Yuuki's memories... She's not safe here!! Take her somewhere safe, okay?" Juri demanded, erasing Yuuki's memories. "You have to. Please, keep her safe! Run!! Go out from the back! Go to Cross Academy!!"

Juri unlocks the door, and then runs back outside. Kaname carries Yuuki and goes out from the back, just as he was told. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream came from the door. Blood covered the small and dusty windows. Kaname ran faster and harder, tears coming out his eyes, setting down a sleeping Yuuki near a graveyard.

"I'm going to go to Cross Academy for just a few moments, okay Yuuki?" Kaname whispered in Yuuki's ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuki opens her eyes to see a pure white land. She was sitting on a gravestone of a woman named Maria Lanette. Yuuki jumped off of the gravestone and started her adventure around the white paradise.

It's been hours and Yuuki was freezing cold. Then, she saw a figure coming up to her. When the figure got close enough, Yuuki saw a man with blond hair, leaving a trail of red liquid. The liquid was also dripping from the man's mouth.

"Little girl, may I drink your blood?" the man questioned. Yuuki's eyes widened and stepped back. Suddenly, a bloody hand pierced through the man's chest.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, licking his fingers. Yuuki gave a slight nod. "Let's explore this place for a little bit, shall we?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours of walking in the snow and they saw a little girl, sobbing as if her life was just about to be over. She looked as if she was clinging onto her life as much as possible as she cried in the middle of the snowy land. The girl was filled with bruises. She looked as if she had suffered from a series of confusion and cold for far too long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mom? What are you doing?" Fuyuchi asked the woman as she sat down on the gravestone.

"Dear, lay down here in this coffin, okay? I have to erase your memories. I'm going to die today, I can predict that much. You know who your family is, but your family doesn't know you, I'm sorry for making this happen to you," Juri informed.

"It's okay Mom... I understand your decisions. I'm prepared for the future, please don't worry about me," Fuyuchi reassured.

"You're a good girl. I just hope that Kaname can protect his youngest sister," Juri sighed. "Good night, my dearest princess."

Juri completed the process of wiping away Fuyuchi's memories. Fuyuchi lies down on the cold, hard coffin. Juri takes the cover of the coffin and puts it ontop of the other half very carefully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaname and Yuuki approach the crying girl and the girl looks up. Her eyes were filled with confusion, misery, and sorrow.

"Little girl... Why are you crying? Why are you here?" Kaname asked.

"B-because... I'm so lonely and I'm lost..." she answered. Yuuki looked at the girl from behind Kaname.

"H-hi... My name is Y-Yuki Cross... What's y-your name?" Yuuki stuttered.

"I-I don't know..." the little girl replied, tears building up from her eyes.

"Well... Let's give you one. What about..." Kaname trailed off, "Kurochi?"

The girl smiled lightly and wiped off her tears.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Girls, this boy's name is Zero," the Headmaster introduced. "be nice to him, okay?"

The two girls nodded and the Headmaster left the room to give them some time to be able to talk to each other.

"My name is Yuuki Cross and this is Kurochi Cross!" Yuuki greeted.

"H-hi..." Kurochi stuttered. Zero looked away from the two, but glanced at Kurochi slightly. Zero then stuck a tongue out at her. Kurochi was enraged.

"What's with the attitude?!" Kurochi scolded. "That's no way to treat people who will take good care of you!"

"Who said that you'd take good care of me?" Zero scoffed.

"That's it!!" Kurochi yelled, pinching Zero his cheeks. "Look, buddy. Just because you've been through some tough times doesn't mean you have to treat everyone like crap!"

Zero's eyes widened and he blushed a deep crimson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CLB –** I promised you, didn't I?

**Zero –** You did it, but it sucks.

**Yuuki –** Zero!!

**Kaname –** You did a great job, really.


	7. Chapter 7

**CLB –** A message to my fellow fans of Everytime We Touch. I will be quitting soon, but do not worry! I have asked my dear friend -Miru-Rin- to restart and revise my series, starting at chapter one!

**Zero –** Why the hell are you quitting?

**CLB –** I've had a lot of work to do, and in the summer, I'll be even busier. So, after three days of pestering her, she finally said yes. =). Don't worry, she has great grammar and spelling. A wider range of vocabulary. (lol) She said that since she already made a Vampire Knight story, she'll be making another one dedicated to me! (Yay!) I'll post the link to her profile at the end of this farewell chapter.

**Yuki –** I'll miss you! So much!

**CLB –** Just because I'm quitting doesn't mean I'll be deleting my profile. You can message me if you wish. Email me if you want, I wouldn't mind. Miru will re-name my series. But not too much. I mean, really. XD It's now called... -drumroll-...

**Kaname –** Everytime We Kiss.

**CLB –** What the heck?! You interrupted me!!

**Kaname –** Don't make such a big deal out of it. .

**CLB –** Tch. But yeah, doesn't it remind you of a song? You know, Cascada. XD Yes, I know Miru in real life and I have pestered her for three straight days. I left one million messages on her email, cellphone, and mailbox. Haha!! Dedication is very strong! She might change a few things here and there, but heck, it's still has the same concept! Yay~! She'll be posting it around today or tomorrow. Probably today. Hopefully. Psst! Make sure to review all of her stories! She's awesome, really. And no, I'm not telling you her name (Ella). D=. I'm so sorry for the sudden change! Please accept Miru's way of style and make sure to read and review her stories. I swear to gosh, their greatly awesome. Well, goodbye!! T~T

.net/~mirurin


End file.
